Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Radial bearings generally provide free rotation around a fixed axis. Radial spherical bearings may generally provide free rotation about a pivoting axis. In applications where a radial bearing experiences oscillatory movements under high load, wear and failure of the bearing may be greatly accelerated as compared to a bearing in a similarly loaded but fully rotational application.